


TOXIC

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: angry sex，NC-17，无证驾驶





	TOXIC

“总裁大人，你这样让我很难办。”菲丽西娅从臂弯里抱住的那一叠白纸黑字的公文中拿出一本花花绿绿的杂志和一张用大彩图占据整个封面并且配合着加粗字体大标题的报纸，一一摆到哈利办公桌上。

哈利右肘支在桌面上，给以那堆花花绿绿的图片及标题垂眸一瞥，随后将手肘沿着桌面放下，“我以为公关部会解决好这一切，”他抬眼望向菲丽西娅，“起码不该让诸如此类的绯闻照见到今天的太阳。”

作为一个身价不菲的年轻总裁，被所谓的娱乐八卦杂志报盯上，在每一个有可能的时间段得到捕风捉影的有关的情爱内容，收集整理好刊印在最为显眼的版面上，提供给那些乐忠于盯着CW电视台肥皂剧的主要观影群体茶余饭后的谈资。毕竟，多金，风流，感情史丰富的奥斯本集团总裁，无论是哪一个词，都让人能八卦出比全球通史还纷扰的评论。

那也无法预见所有可能会发生暧昧的情况啊，大家都是凡人，就连蜘蛛侠和美国队长有超越常人的能力也没有可预见的能力，菲丽西娅内心汹涌成海啸，“我们尽力了，可是你的前男友对要流出的这样的绯闻貌似非常喜闻乐见，如果总裁可以稍稍记起你前男友是传媒大亨的独子这件事的话应该可以原谅公关部的失误了。”

足够的外貌优势，丰沃的资产，还有所谓破镜重圆的浪漫，报纸上那张仿佛在贴面热吻的照片，简直可以脑补出十几万字的长篇小说，这就只比现任奥斯本总裁被蜘蛛侠在产品开发会上当面公主抱那条新闻稍微没那么劲爆一点点，招上这个天生自带绯闻吸引力上司，菲丽西娅只觉得定然是她没能给为自己推荐饼干的女童子军们做些什么而导致的。

“all right，热度总是会消散的。”哈利耸了耸肩，这种情况见得多了，现在被顶上去，很快就会被其余更加劲爆的消息所盖过去，信息现代化社会，快速发展的一切，快餐式新闻，没有什么会变为人们口中可延续长时间的谈资。

“I hope so.”菲丽西娅强寄出一个“老娘很好”般的笑容，将平板中控制好进度条的短视频，架在桌上供她一点也不靠谱的上司观看。  
“哈利，我当初一定是被愚蠢掩盖住了双眼，所以才会就那样错过你，你是我人生中所能见到的那个最美好的人，当我意识到这一点时，我就知道我愿意用我余生的执着换取你对我的再度垂怜，我想你，想念你如雪的肌肤，想念你湛蓝明媚的双眸，想念你永远凌厉娇艳的红唇...”视频中的詹姆士还在深情朗诵着乱七八糟的东西。

“我当初是眼睛坏掉了才会和这种人交往过？”哈利扶额，以极度鄙夷的语气说道。

“也不能完全否认他啊，这条视频在油管上的点击率和转发率真是太amazing了，有关于造势方面，显然，我们无法和专业机构所媲美，总裁，请指示我们应该做些什么。”菲丽西娅拂了拂落在肩头上的黑发，将手中那叠文件作为压到骆驼的最后一根稻草递送到总裁的办公桌上。

“我们需要找个杀手，神不知鬼不觉地把那个蠢货干掉，然后抹掉一切痕迹，把尸体丢到海里去喂鲨鱼！”哈利有气无力地翻了翻那堆文件，这次不同于小报上的小打小闹，只希望他的现任男友会是一个如同山顶洞人一般，隔绝各种消息，最好再目不识丁，等到他解决完一切后，这场无聊的事情就如从未发生过一样，如此就可以称为完美了！

菲丽西娅挑了挑眉。

“不过现在把那个家伙列入到安保黑名单中，不要让他进来。”哈利深知，死缠烂打是属于他前男友的某种特性，如果不套个麻袋给他头上再加上乱棍一通收拾他的话，哈利觉得自己一定是脑子坏掉了。

可能自己还是需要花个时间来想想和男朋友解释的事，那张照片是借位的，那个人是脑残，哈利简要概述了事状在菲丽西娅关上也办公室大门的那个瞬间  
然后他需要头痛被一个蠢蛋带起来的各方面事件处理，加倍的文件高度实在是让哈利太阳穴针扎一样疼，又要是一个加班夜。  
那些印刷好的文件页面上的字 ，哈利心神不宁，一个字也未能看进去，只是，他忽然感觉到办公室内有些不太对劲，他似乎能嗅到一丝诡谲的气息。

哈利的食指在文件上有规律地敲磕着，只觉得背后有双带着火光的双眼在凝视着自己，刚刚站起准备转过头就被一双带着塑胶手套的手掌遮住了双眼，滚烫的气息洒在他裸露在衬衫领外的脖颈皮肤上，还有一只手摸在他的小腹上，然后他被死死地按在了怀里。  
“彼得？”哈利目不能视。耳尖被对方用舌舔过，忍不住全身颤栗了起来。

对方没有说话，只是将放在哈利小腹的那只手就势将皮带解开，听着金属搭扣被叩开，围在裤带上的皮带被抽开，随后西装裤被一把扯下，哈利光着大腿，背后抵着一个坚实的胸膛，大腿被加着手套粗糙感的手掌摸过，尤其是他敏感的大腿内侧被对方大拇指处摩擦刮过。

被领带束缚住的衣领忽然一松，哈利双目刚刚因为手掌离开而难得地再次得以看到自己办公室的景观，却最后又被一个柔软的东西绑住了双眼，呃，那好像是他的领带。

这一切过于荒谬，哈利准备抬手将眼睛上的束缚扯开，双手却被反剪到身后，臀间还有一个坚硬的东西在试探性地隔着底裤布料撞击着他臀瓣之间。

哈利双手被对方扣在身后，被钳制地手腕疼，哈利试图扭动着身躯，“彼得帕克，你发什么疯！”哈利为了让自己这幅样子不被坐在门外的菲丽西娅看到，只能压低了了声音，咬牙切齿地喊着手掌向上抚摸自己的罪魁祸首的名字。

“没什么。”

哈利第一次听到彼得如此低沉的嗓音，像是未爆发火山内岩浆在酝酿。

“就是我想你了，想念你如雪的肌肤，想念你湛蓝的双眼，想念你凌厉娇艳的红唇，想着你在我的作用下失神尖叫只能抓住身边唯一的我，用你哭唧唧的嗓音呼唤着我的名字的过程，哈利。”彼得仿照着古典的英伦腔，像是将一首莎士比亚的诗歌以极度优雅的方式念出。

哈利感觉到自己的胸膛忽然光了一大半，裸露在空气中，很显然，衬衫并未起到它应该有的功效。

TOXIC（修车完毕后篇）

纽约醋王上线，陈年酸醋，酸飘十里，内容限级且敏感粗鲁，ooc严重，不适者请领好发放的口罩眼罩撒开脚丫子跑，上车的乘客请系好安全带，本次旅游观光将踩油门到底以补偿前部分的汽车紧急刹车事件，鞠躬鞠躬再鞠躬。

“住手，别这样，彼得！”哈利试图想要从彼得手中逃脱，却无异于是蚍蜉撼树，反而只像是勾引。  
彼得戴着手套揉捏着哈利胸口裸露在外的两颗肉粒夹着乳晕，手套上的凸起条纹，大拇指一下又一下的摩擦，异样的快感从乳头将摩擦带起的电流通向哈利全身。  
“别怎样，宝贝？”彼得随后将哈利的内裤扯下，不知道拿出了什么，将一个异样的凉物从哈利的后穴挤入。  
哈利咬着下唇，身体下意识地向前移动，后穴收缩，只感觉到有什么液体在自己体内，然后是带着粗糙感的手指猛然戳进，带着刚刚挤入的东西划在后庭内壁上，一点点地深入。

忽然在重大压力下重心向前，整个上半身被压在质感冰凉的办公桌上，哈利可以用胸膛感受到桌面的温度，并且他能感觉到自己的腰身向下使得臀部被迫翘高，以一个绝对羞耻的姿势将自己私密的后穴暴露在彼得面前。  
身上的西装外套和里面的衬衫被一起剥下。

而自己与西装配套的皮带定然已经变形了，因为它现在被拧着缠在自己被聚过头顶的双手手腕上，硬邦邦地硌着哈利手腕有些疼。  
彼得用手掌大力将哈利的臀瓣掰开，让那个若隐若现的私密点，完全暴露在空气中，喘息着将第二根手指挤进，肆意在哈利的甬道内搅动。

“你是在生气吗，彼得？你应该知道那些报道上写的东西向来是捕风捉影，不尽其然的。”哈利觉得自己身下的那块导热性强的特殊液晶材料的办公桌被自己骤然升起的体温给捂热了。  
被彼得的手指搅动着，除了他弄进去润滑的那些液体，肠液不自觉的分泌了出来，后穴开始渴望被满足，留恋地吮吸着彼得挤入的那三根手指，哈利觉得皮肤上蒸腾起一种莫名的渴望，趋于身体的本能，哈利扭动着腰臀想要容纳下在自己身体内粗鲁抠挖的手指。  
彼得猛然将手指抽出，哈利有些难耐地收缩着自己的小穴，透明的液体顺着小口流下。  
哈利全身赤裸，翘着臀部迎接着自己撞击的场景，淫靡又美好。

“我不是生气。”彼得的舌尖顺着，哈利的脊背向上舔过，哈利敏感地缩起了肩头，肩头被彼得猝不及防地咬了一口。  
“我是在愤怒而且好奇。”  
“所以我想要吃掉你！”  
话音刚落，哈利感觉到自己的双腿被分开，彼得带着他的家伙，从他的穴口挤了进去，急切且刻不容缓，整个肠壁被支开到最大的宽度。  
哈利被彼得肉棒用力挺入的那一刻，有那么一瞬间地失神，他能清楚地感受到彼得那根家伙上所有凸起的痕迹，庞然大物将他肠壁的褶皱撑开，双掌搭在自己臀瓣上，，身下是不容置喙地抽送。  
“告诉我哈利，是我的大还是那个家伙的大。”  
在抽送过程中，途经一点时，哈利死咬着下唇想要堵住那股被点触到所带起的兴奋，却还是让异样地声音从口齿唇缝中漏出，肠道内被挤出的多余液体，向下打湿哈利隐私部位的毛发，彼得的手掌将哈利抬头的阴茎握住，上下套弄着从里到外沿着根部向上由紧到松。  
哈利胯下的东西被伺候地慢慢肿胀了起来。  
“哈利，告诉我，是我棒还是那个家伙棒，嗯？”彼得坏心眼地搔动着哈利开始溢水的铃口，肉棒在哈利敏感点一下又一下的碾压。  
哈利全身被撞的酥麻不已，只能用被燃起快感而越发敏感的乳头磨蹭着桌面来缓解肉粒上的酥麻感。

哈利感觉到彼得那根肉棒硬度不减，腰部已经因为保持姿势而无比酸痛，每一次地撞入都热情不减。

“是我持久还是他持久。”

彼得依旧咬牙切齿地在哈利耳边说道。  
“彼得帕克你别这么幼稚！”哈利只是喘息咬着舌尖才让神志不至于涣散。  
很快彼得将哈利翻过身，将哈利的背部躺靠在桌面上，将他的大腿抬起，顺着小腿向上小心啮咬至大腿内侧，扯过哈利被液体打湿的黏糊糊的耻毛，向上在他的肚脐间舔过然后将自己的阴茎再次送入，最后像渴求母乳的婴儿贪婪地吮吸着哈利被自己揉捏地已然嫣红硬挺的乳珠。

“我幼稚？”

彼得在哈利耳边暧昧地呼气，“那你知道当初你就那样一走了之，留着我一个人在这时我的滋味吗？我他妈这八年都是想着那个说会一直陪着我的小哈利度过的，因为当初看到你时我就他妈的想靠近你，在我小的时候就喜欢上了你。”  
“可是你却骗了我之后就一走了之了，当我看到你和一个超模出现在杂志封面时，你知道我是怎么想的吗？那天晚上我做了个梦，就梦见你在我身下赤身裸体抱住我，你是我的初恋性幻想。”  
“然后你回来，带着那些绯闻，天晓得我看着你的那些绯闻对象嫉妒的都要发疯了，可是我不敢说，因为你是高高在上的奥斯本王国唯一的继承人，而我只是个住在皇后区中产阶级地要为自己大学学费发愁的穷小子！”

“要不是那次你醉酒后抱住蜘蛛侠求救时说出你想着我，要不是我就是蜘蛛侠，我就要失去你，错过你了。”

彼得话语越发激动，身下的动作也越发凌厉，“我好不容易才得到属于我的最美好的你，我无法容忍曾经得到过你青睐的人再度靠近你，因为他们有极大的可能让我失去你，跌入深渊，失去你，我或许不会一无所有，但如果我的爱情领域中没有你站在我身旁。”  
“我大概就是支离破碎的，只有你才能把我拼接好，哈利。”

哈利被绑住了双眼，无法看见他的神情，却能感受到用力扫过自己唇齿间属于彼得的唇舌默然间溢出一丝苦涩。  
哈利背部忽然腾空，却也只是一瞬，随后又被抵到一块冰凉的地方，光滑地像是块玻璃，身体背部上的肌肤紧贴在其上，双脚腾空，随后被挤开。后庭再度被一个熟悉的家伙充满。

“我经常在高空中看着这楼台车流，人来人往，然后，我会不自觉地来到这，忍不住想要靠近你。”  
“哈利，我爱你。我不知道是蜘蛛毒液使然，还是本性如此，当你确定要在我怀里时，那么，你就只能是我的！”  
“你的双腿在我这夹得紧，还是在他那，嗯？”

哈利可以感受到自己双腿在彼得的腰胯处，自己的阴茎早已肿胀发硬，后穴被彼得肉棒猛烈地撞击，摩擦着，快感一点点累积，而后不断膨胀，抵在彼得小腹上属于自己的性器，在不断的磨蹭下，终于忍不住释放了出来，同时后穴收缩带动着对彼得阴茎的绞动，二人同时发出一句闷哼。

“那个一看就纵欲过度的家伙肯定从来没有让你达到过高潮吧！”  
“我可以，而且不止一次。”  
“他肯定三分半就完事，可是我可以很久，久到宝贝你最后合不拢双腿和嘴，无聊是上面那张还是下面那张。”  
“我可以给你我全部的爱，而且做爱也一定比他好，毕竟，我是有八倍体力的，他能像我这样把你举高，然后大幅度进入吗？”彼得含住哈利已经红肿起来的乳珠。  
哈利觉得那股依旧还在撞击自己的力气强烈地像是能把自己撞出这块玻璃，然后就要飞出去在众目睽睽之下，被发现自己和男友的狂野性爱。哈利只期待落地窗不是所谓的豆腐渣工程，要不然此等黑历史只怕是永生难忘了。  
哈利后穴的肠道嫩肉被大力抽出而翻出，露出艳丽的颜色，交合处的液体，在重力作用下流到玻璃上，留下痕渍。  
彼得喘息声越发沉重，动作却并未停滞。  
彼得腕间的蛛丝发射器一转，射出蛛网粘到天花板上，手臂箍住已经泄欲过一次的哈利，只是一瞬，哈利被放到天花板上，依循着要下落的驱使，双腿缠绕在彼得的腰上。  
彼得的四肢可以紧贴在天花板上，哈利被即使被蛛网粘住了少许，却还是垂垂要下掉，整个人只能死死揽住像蜘蛛一样展开四肢的彼得帕克，继续刚才的活塞运动。

哈利为了调整姿势让自己舒服点，扭动着腰臀，双臂被绑起来，绕起的圆圈箍住彼得的颈脖，甬道处已经红肿不堪，却还是被挤入吞进彼得的肉棒，流出的淫液和哈利铃口再度射出的精液洒在彼得阴茎旁的耻毛上。

如此高强度的需要极好腰韧性的运动让哈利只觉得只觉得自己的腰要断了！“够了，彼得帕克，给我出去，不要了！”哈利哑着嗓子喊道。  
哈利忽然被直勾勾地顶到天花板上，像是被一枚强有力的钉子钉上去的，顶到甬道的最深处，性器有又要抬头的趋向，而该死的彼得帕克却还没有要射的表现，哈利实在是欲哭无泪。  
“遵命！”彼得咬着他的耳垂轻笑道。  
当彼得将自己的肉棒抽出后，哈利刚要松口气，却被再次打开双腿用力深入到体内，“然后我又进来了！”彼得机智地用吻堵住了哈利的怒骂。  
一吻过后哈利体力消耗的地更快，气喘吁吁，一句话也无法说出。  
“他肯定不能把你像我这样干到天花板上去。”  
“也肯定不能像我这样射到你体内最深处。”  
“我也肯定不会像他那样被愚蠢遮住他双眼，因为我不会愿意放开你。”  
哈利已经没有力气翻白眼给某人看了，况且，他还被遮住了双眼。  
终于后穴被彼得射出的精液所填满，鼓鼓囊囊的一大堆，“真希望这样可以让你怀孕！”彼得忍不住在哈利的红唇上轻啄了一口。

事后：少爷：你冷酷，你无情，你无理取闹，还敢欺负我！  
小虫：我的炽热，我埋射给你的爱液，还有总是变换不同爱爱姿势上你的情趣体贴你看不到吗？  
少爷：......滚！！！  
小虫：就不，这辈子就想赖在你这！

事实证明，要解决一件绯闻，最好的方法就是用另一个更高热度的绯闻，对于先前詹姆士克瑞斯对哈利奥斯本大方示爱为许多幻想丰富的人带来了极大的谈资，可是最近网上曝出其有关大晚上异装裸奔街头的视频更是引起了极大的讨论热潮，尤其是哈利奥斯本——奥斯本集团总裁公关部给出的求爱回应只有一句话“fuck youself！”  
随后登顶讨论热度的新闻则是奥斯本总裁，哈利奥斯本被抓到街头车震大学生，并就此公布恋情的消息席卷了全市，随后被挖出二人竹马竹马青涩长情，缠绵悱恻的爱情故事，风靡全市。

由于二人人气太高，所以专门对这对小情侣进行访谈：  
Q：请问帕克先生，据说你身材很好，所以，你是怎么保持的呢？  
P：I...（羞涩...）I FUCK A LOT!  
Q：（咳咳）那么被称为“天生衣架子”的奥斯本先生你呢？  
H：I’M FUCKED A LOT!!!  
主持人...（内心）：妈的，刺激！！！


End file.
